1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with precision jig assemblies especially designed for the accurate and repeatable positioning of electrical utility boxes on structural members (e.g., upright wooden or metal studs) during residential or commercial construction. More particularly, the invention is concerned with such jig assemblies of simplified design which can be used by both skilled and unskilled workmen to achieve proper utility box mounting throughout construction projects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been proposed in the past to aid electricians in the placement of electrical utility boxes. However, these have been either unduly complex and difficult to use, or did not have a desirable degree of operational flexibility. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,509 describes an installation tool having a multiplicity of parts and consequent complexity of use. The tool of the '509 patent has a tubular support with a box-holding member together with separate height and depth adjustments and an alignment mechanism to ensure that an electrical box is properly located relative to a stud. Similarly, U.S. Pat No. 5,111,593 discloses an electrical utility box mounting device including a channel supporting a vertically shiftable, component which supports a utility box. This unit is relatively heavy and cumbersome and requires multiple positioning steps in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,522 describes yet another outlet box positioning assembly including an elongated support equipped with jaw and spacer bars for establishing the horizontal position of a utility box relative to a horizontal stringer. However, this device provides no height markings or other means of independently ascertaining a proper mounting height. U.S. Pat. No. 6,590,155 discloses a floor stand for mounting of an electrical utility box. However, this unit is not reusable and thus constitutes an added expense.
Other references of background interest includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,484,980 and 6,765,146.